Tales of Flurry Heart
These are stories starring Princess Flurry Heart, daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Dragon-Jeffrey, Aqua and the babies Day 1 *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart coo happily on Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Fluwry Heawt and I awe having so much fun, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* You're both gonna love this next part. *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles curiously* *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles widely* I think i know. *(After getting off his back, the babies watch as Dragon-Jeffrey walks to a very tiny opening, goes through it halfway...and gets stuck!) *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and coos happily* *Baby Flurry Heart: ...? *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt and hugs it* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Come on, Fluwry Heawt! We'we gonna push Uncwe Jeffwey fwee!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: Does this huwrt him? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Nope. In fact, he wuvs being stuck and pushed! *Baby Flurry Heart: ...! *smiles* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wight, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, Lily. So you two have fun back there. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can we stawt pushing you now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it, girls. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely, coos happily and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *starts pushing as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *(Inside, Aqua walks by and sees Dragon-Jeffrey) *Aqua: *smiles widely and walks towards him* Decided to do it again, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my entire time with you until you're free again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I need to change into something more "appropriate" for you, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes and chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Be right back. *leaves the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(Moments later, Aqua comes back dressed as Slave Leia and barefoot) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Beautiful. *Aqua: *smiles and walks over to him* You like what you see? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and smiles* JARVIS? It's time for the "Tatooine Crimelord Makeover" again. *JARVIS Mark II: Of course, sir. *(Nozzles come out on both sides) *Baby Lily: *sees them and smiles* Oh! Bettew back away fow this. *crawls away from Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *crawls away too* Why? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Don't wanna get spwayed. *(The nozzles spray paint Dragon-Jeffrey's skin so that it looks identical to Jabba the Hutt's. Than mechanical arms gently put contact lens of Jabba's eyes in Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(The babies smiled and resume pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Aqua: *smiles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey the other end of her chain* *(The interior of the room changes to a hologram image of Jabba's throne room) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I'm ready to serve you now, "master". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll go easy on you, slave...for now. *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *giggles and smirks* Don't hold back on me, "master". Be the fearsome and cruel crimelord the galaxy fears you for being. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I don't plan on holding back. Now I'm feeling hungry, so bring me some lunch!! *winks at Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles, winks back and bows* What does my hungry Hutt master want? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Some hot dogs shall satisfy me. *Aqua: *smiles and gets up* As you wish, "master". *smiles and starts to head out the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and blows a kiss to Dragon-Jeffrey before leaving the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and catches it with his claws* *(Back outside, the babies continue to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* This is a wot of fun!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* Towd ya! And my uncwe Jeffwey wuvs it! *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes, to Dragon-Jeffrey* Do you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure do. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Budging yet, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope. But I'm in no rush. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Don't wowry! We'we not gonna stop untiw you'we fwee, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!!! Big butt, big butt!!! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, kiddo. It is big. *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes* It's HUGE!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *(Aqua comes back in with a huge plate of dragon-sized hot dogs.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips and drools a bit in the same manner as Jabba* *Aqua: *giggles and leaves the plate in front of Dragon-Jeffrey, seductively* Sorry if I made you wait, "master". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pulls Aqua to him with her chain and mimics Jabba* Don't make me wait again. I'm not exactly a patient Hutt. *Aqua: *smiles seductively at Dragon-Jeffrey* So strict... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* See that you remember. *Aqua: *smiles* I will. Enjoy your meal, my Hutt master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and starts eating* *Aqua: *lies down making a sexy pose and smiles as she watches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats* *Aqua: *speaks telepathically* By the way, Xion said she'll bring something for the babies to play with in case they get bored. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically as he eats* Perfect. *Aqua: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Might even join them in pushing you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats* *Aqua: *smiles as she watches Dragon-Jeffrey finish his hot dogs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it, "master". * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories